There's More!
by MetaDash
Summary: The rest of the fighter's pass has been revealed - Terry Bogard but surprisingly enough, both variants of Byleth Eisner, a quiet mercernary-turned professor of Fodlan. The trio meet and become friends but another Smash-related surprise is on the horizon. One-shot. Slight spoilers for Fire Emblem Three Houses. Follow up to Homecoming. (no byleth tag atm)


**There's More**

"The time has finally come…..to UNLEASH THE SPELL OF ZAHARAS UPON OUR ENEMIES!"

Byleth Eisner suddenly found himself engulfed by a wave of malicious dark energy. He held onto the Sword of the Creator tight but he soon found himself lost in the darkness, stumbling back to the Progenitor God.

"What were you thinking, charging right into an enemy's trap?!" snapped Sothis, the young girl sitting on the throne. He stood there guilty as she laid into him for making such an obvious mistake against the dark mage Solon…..then she lamented the fate of it all.

"There is no other choice…."

"….?"

"You must join Smash!"

In her hand was a curious envelope with a cross seal.

The next thing Byleth knew….he was thrown into battles against unfamiliar faces. Marth in the Colosseum. Shulk on the Clock Tower. Luminary in Ferox Arena. But none possessed a hint of malice in the same way Solon did. In fact, there was something…..thrilling about it?

But when he went up against Cloud Strife on the Bridge of Elden, he was smashed hard enough to fall off the stage, into the blast zone.

"So you return, and sooner than expected?" was Sothis's mocking voice. Byleth tried to defend the bad play but she shut him up. "Too many swords_men_, hm? And you wield the Sword as well…..what will you do?"

The next thing Sothis saw was a female version of Byleth staring up at her. The Goddess looked pleased.

"So that is how you wish to save the day? So be it. I reward your cleverness this time."

In a brilliant flash of red, yellow, and blue, three other weapons were summoned to Byleth's feet - the axe Aymr, the bow Failnaught, and the lance Areadbhar. She called them all to her hand, and smiled brightly.

XXXXX

Byleth emerged from the darkness with all four regalia in her possession, and she zoomed off into the sunset.

Solon stood, gobsmacked.

* * *

"Hahahahahahaha! That's the best story I've ever heard!"

Enter the other newcomer to Smash Bros., Terry Bogard, an American with a fighting style neither Byleth had heard of before…..and with no armor or weapons! They were picking out their rooms for their stay. Terry didn't seem perturbed (at all) by the fact that now, there were two Byleths….

"So wait. Are you twins?"

They shook their heads.

"Well that's not gonna do!" Terry adjusted his cap. "We can't call you BOTH Byleth, that's too confusing for fresh meat like us. How about….."

"Bylad for me."

"_Bylass_ for me."

Terry grinned. "I think the three of us are gonna be pals! Tell me more about yourselves, huh?"

Both oddly had the same memories about their father Jeralt, the Archbishop Rhea, Garreg Mach, and all of their students. Of course, they both just shrugged at each other when they realized it. They were two people now, might as well get used to it.

"Craaaaaaaazy!" Terry recalled his own stories of fighting Geese Howard, his father's killer. "And you said some girl in your head gave you the envelope?"

Bylass and Bylad had two physical copies in their hands, strangely.

"Huh. I snatched mine from a bunch of people I tussle with! I guess this Master Hand never heard of a mailbox, eh? Are you OK?"

"Him….?

"Or her…..?"

"Both! Like do you wanna sit down and talk about stuff?" Terry set down his duffel bag, eyes somber. "I'm here for you two. We're roommates after all!"

"No thanks."

"No thanks."

"You two don't have to _act _like twins, y'know….?"

Once inside….

"Radical! This place's got everything!" Terry was looking through the pamphlets. "A pool, a juice bar, a gym, a tennis court, a bowling alley….it's like we're at Las Vegas or Disneyland!"

Both Byleths cocked their heads.

"Oh uh…..Gambling Happy Place and Party Festival?"

They nodded, now they understood.

"Let's go meet some folks, OK?"

**[Terry and the Byleths Reached Support Level C.]**

"Huh? Did you hear that?"

* * *

The difference between the newcomers was quite apparent. Terry greeted everyone with a big smile and a high five (Pit and Kirby being the most eager to return the favor), while the Byleths quietly acknowledged everyone.

"Do any of these guys remind ya of your students?" They were relaxing by the pool. Terry lifted his sunglasses and pointed to R.O.B. "Oh wow! I had one of those when I was a kid!"

_She's like Rhea….._ Bylass thought when she spotted Palutena.

_He's like Dimitri….._ Bylad thought when he noticed Cloud.

"Dude, Dudette, that's….." Terry grabbed both of them. "MARIO! Whoa, whoa! He's super famous! Look at that stache!"

_Just like Alois,_ the Byleths thought fondly.

"C'mon surely you two heard of Mario back home, right?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Geez. I'm gonna have to give you guys some history lessons on the famous folks. Like Elvis, or Darth Vader!" Terry leaned back. "There are some hot foxes here, too!"

_Hot….?_ Bylass looked at the sun.

_Foxes….? _Bylad looked at Fox.

"Like that witch lady or Samus. But hey, they're probably used to getting guys drooling over them. So just be like me, and play it cool." Terry put down his sunglasses. "Man! What say we hit the gym next, huh?"

**[Terry and the Byleths Reached Support Level B.]**

"There it is again! COME ON!"

* * *

Terry got some appreciative fist bumps from both Ken and Captain Falcon, while Ryu nodded at him from the other side. There was an impressive display of weights, treadmills, and other equipment, but Terry opted for the punching bag.

"Jab, one two! Haha! What are you gonna do first, Byleths?"

**CLANG**

"Huh?!"

**CLANG**

"Whooooa!" Terry ran over to where the duo was battling rather intensely with their regalia. "Save it for outside. This is the gym, ya? You gotta use your fists and body!"

"Like gauntlets? You want us to punch you?" Bylass asked.

"Heyyyyyyy that's not a bad idea! COME ON!" Terry led them to the practice ring. "Show me what the two of you got!"

He was not scared to take them both on, but the Byleths refused to fight unfairly. So Bylass tried for a few minutes, then she tagged her other self in. The other gym folks watched the tussles with fascination. Both Byleths were used to combat and gave Terry a tough fight, but he was far more used to fighting _mano a mano_.

"2 on 1 let's go!"

"That's not fair," they said together.

"C'mon! I'll take your strongest hit!"

They looked at each other. Neither was used to brawling but Rhea and Alois were kind enough to give them some pointers. So after running into the equipment room and (somehow) getting actual training gauntlets, they both jumped back into the ring.

**POW**

And by Rhea's holy teaching they smashed Terry into the wall. Of course, once he managed to stand up and pick up his hat, he just laughed in good cheer.

"You guys are the best!"

**[Terry and the Byleths Reached Support Level B+].**

"Seriously! What _is _that?"

* * *

Finally in the mess hall-

"Terry…..why are you so positive?"

Terry looked up from his delicious burger and fries. All kinds of delicious food was available, and everyone had their choice of stuff from their homeland. He wasn't gonna knock their bear steaks, since hey, everyone's different.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Well the better question is why are you guys so…..stoic?"

Bylad and Bylass looked perplexed. As if they didn't know the answer, and wanted one. But Terry didn't. He took a minute to wipe his hand and give a high five to the passing Ness.

"Look look. You said you don't know much about your pops. You said you didn't have any friends growing up….I'm the total opposite! My dad and I were close and tons of kids wanted to be my friend…." Terry lowered his hat. "….we lost similar things, right?"

Sadly, they both nodded.

"The way I see it, someone like you two tells me the world isn't always sunshine and rainbows. But someone like me can show you the world ain't skeletons and death, either."

"Then what is it?" both of them wondered.

"All sorts of things!" Terry answered, half-fiving the passing Sonic. "Happy times, sad times…..you just gotta make the most of it. We got one life on this world, ya know?"

Both Byleths wondered if they should bring up Sothis's odd power to rewind time.

**[Terry and the Byleths Reached Support Level A].**

"Okay TELL me I'm not crazy! Did you hear that?!"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Terry blinked at their casual acceptance of some force announcing their support level. But for them, it was a regular occurrence.

* * *

The next activity was suggested by the mercs…relaxing bout of fishing at the nearby lake. The sky was blue and the sun was bright, and both looked content when they casted their lines.

"Fishing, huh?" Terry hooked his worm. "You do a lot of that back home?"

"Yeah. My….our father taught us how. We taught others," Bylad said. "Including our students….it's pretty…enjoyable."

"Huh…..maybe I can teach Rock how to do this….."

"Rock?" Bylass asked.

"Er well…..he was Geese's kid. Took him in after I…..y'know. Might be a sore subject with you guys, eh?"

Both shook their heads. In fact, they offered a small smile at Terry's decision. The group mostly sat in silence as the sun went down further in the sky. Things didn't really bite, but the Byleths and Terry were content just to enjoy the atmosphere.

"But hey, at least he's on that stage of mine!"

Bylad and Bylass expressed the same sentiments towards Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, and Rhea. All four and assorted students appeared on their Garreg Mach stage. (They briefly wondered how having the two of them was going to affect the timeline, but they decided to ignore it for now.)

"_There_ you are!"

Master Hand floated over to the group just as they turned their heads.

"You've been all over the place today. Did you like it, newcomers?" Terry gave a thumbs up while the Byleths again, nodded. "Welllllll why don't you head back. I want to give a big announcement in person! With everyone!"

* * *

Soon everyone was summoned to the fancy ballroom, where tables, decorations, and other festivities were set up. Each seat had the number (with delta sign if needed) of every fighter:

Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Dark Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Ice Climbers, Sheik, Zelda, Dr. Mario, Pichu, Falco, Marth, Lucina, Young Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Roy, Chrom, Mr. Game&Watch, Meta Knight, Pit, Dark Pit, Zero Suit Samus, Wario, Snake, Ike, Pokemon Trainer, Diddy Kong, Lucas, Sonic, Dedede, Olimar, Alph, Lucario, R.O.B, Toon Link, Wolf, the Villagers, Mega Man, both Wii Fit Trainers, Rosalina & Luma, Little Mac, Greninja, the Miis, Palutena, Pac-Man, both Robins, Shulk, Bowser Jr. (and Koopalings), Duck Hunt, Ryu, Ken, Cloud, both Corrins, Bayonetta, the Inklings, Ridley, Simon, Ritcher, King K. Rool, Isabella, Incineroar, Piranha Plant, Joker, Luminary, Eldrick, Solo, Eight, Banjo & Kazooie, Terry, Bylad and Bylass.

"Congratulations, everyone! We've broken record after record, and technically we've got well over 80 fighters!"

Everyone cheered.

"And the Fighter's Pass is finally done, so I guess now….we can get started on the next one!"

Abrupt silence. _Next one?_

"Yeah, we decided to keep this party going, break even more records! The next pass will have SIX more fighters!"

_"My oh my,"_ intoned Sothis's voice from both Byleths, _"It looks like the fun is only about to begin…."_

All the Smashers had the same inquiry. How were these six going to be determined? Luckily, Crazy Hand floated up to the stage and took the question.

"Wellllll after dealing with the dungeon stuff I came up with a brilliant new plan! See, I took some of the really popular dudes WITH the really weird guys, and made a contest!"

* * *

It was the ultimate survival game. Trapped under the endless maze of the Smash catacombs was every potential fighter. All of them were hungry to join the fray, with only six possible winners to get to the goal. Rayman. Shantae. Heihachi. Kiryu. 2B. Lloyd Irving. Sora. Rex. Even Sans and Cuphead. They weren't going to let some Mii costume stop them, no sir.

"Well what do you know…." one participant, Dante, scrolled through the caves with sword and guns ready for action. "Looks I'm not gonna be bored down here. Show yourself, would you?"

It was the famed assassin/otaku Travis Touchdown, swinging his beam katana around. "You're part of this racket too, huh? Aw come on, Smash is a family game. I kill someone, I'm done for."

"You've got it all wrong, friend," said Dante casually. "It'd be boring if I offed all the other rivals too. We're both handsome bachelors and just what this little party needs. Of course, they'd probably complain that we use swords…."

"Aw, who cares?" Travis smirked. "I'm not missing my chance to hang out with the big leagues."

"I like that spirit! Heard there's a monster down here. Really warped guy. Keeps ranting about some bear and some bird."

"What's his name? Whoever knocks him out first gets a steak dinner from the loser."

"You and me?" Dante smirked back. "We're gonna be pals. I think his name was…Steve, or something."

"Kind of a casual name for a weird monster."

"My thoughts exactly. Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Byleth in Smash, ho hum. I was surprised but at least the moveset looks solid enough. But the REAL focus is that the fighter's pass continues...oh Sakurai, we don't deserve you. Which means these kinds of stories can still continue. Who will win...?


End file.
